


Once and Future

by steamyaffair



Series: Once and Future [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brothels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamyaffair/pseuds/steamyaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to this request:  http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/30557.html?thread=29886813#t29886813</p><p>After a hard campaign Uther likes to take his men to a brothel. Uther particularly likes sharing prostitutes with Arthur. One day Uther picks out a dark-haired boy instead of the buxom ladies he usually goes for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once and Future

Red lips sucked Uther’s cock to the root as the king’s hips jerked up from his position in the faded armchair of the brothel. The King fisted one hand in dark, messy hair, driving that swollen mouth down onto his groin. Uther grunted and snarled, savagely abusing the whore’s mouth in pursuit of his own pleasure.

Arthur watched, his eyes fixed on the young man whose face his father was currently fucking. The flushed cheeks were punctuated by tear-tracks - an unfortunate side-effect of the brutal assault on his mouth. _And yet, still beautiful_ , Arthur thought.

A long, low moan signaled the end of his father’s pleasure. He retained his hold in the young man’s hair, twitching his hips up as the whore became a vessel for his release; adam’s apple bobbing, the young man swallowed down his King’s come.

Afterwards, the whore sat back on his heels and wiped the back of his hand across his abused mouth, working his jaw with apparent discomfort.

Uther caressed the man’s cheek with a satisfied smirk. “You have some talent, boy -"

“Merlin,” the whore interrupted from his place on the floor, “My name is Merlin and I thank you for the compliment, Sire.”

For a moment, Arthur felt as though all the air had rushed from the room. This slim, pale youth had the cheek to interrupt his King? Arthur watched the young man push himself to his feet and lean against the bedpost - breaking the tension with a cocky tilt of his hip.

Uther chuckled, “Very good, very good indeed.” The king dropped his head back onto the chair, letting out a deep sigh.

Arthur envied his father’s languid tolerance. He was hard as fucking nails and Uther appeared to be disinclined to suggest that the whore should ‘attend’ to the Prince anytime soon.

So,” Merlin jerked his chin towards Arthur, “Does this one just watch?”

Arthur felt his cheeks flame and scowled at the whore. His father had never asked for a man before - what was he supposed to do?

"He’s never lain with a man; I thought it was time,” Uther answered with a yawn. Arthur’s cheeks _burned_ in embarrassment. He stared resolutely at a knot in the wood paneling behind his father’s chair.

“I see,” Merlin’s voice was pitched lower and, strangely, softer. Then, “My Prince?”

Arthur’s eyes met Merlin’s.

“What is your desire?”

*~* Three Hours Earlier *~*

It wasn’t as though his father had never treated his knights to an evening at the odd tavern or brothel after a hard campaign. It wasn’t even the fact that Uther chose to share his companion with Arthur; the King _insisted_ on that more times than not. 

It was the _choice_ of companion that surprised Arthur - that’s all.

Normally, Uther selected the most buxom of beauties for his sport. He delighted in large breasts and ample back-sides more than he favored blondes or brunettes. As long as the lady was curvaceous, Uther was interested. He had _never_ taken an interest in a male whore - at least as far as Arthur knew.

Arthur worried that the king had somehow uncovered his closely guarded secret. He wondered if he’d been caught looking too long, wondered if his father noted where his eyes had strayed, wondered if he had too _obvious_ ...

These thoughts flashed through Arthur’s mind in the moments before his father declared “That one” and told the proprietress it would be for the night. The _entire_ night. Arthur blinked but held his tongue.

True, the young man was stunning. Tall and willowy with khol smudged lashes to intensify his dreamy blue eyes. A dark mop of hair curled around his ears and over his forehead, matching the eyebrows that winged across his pale brow. Dressed in a cinched scarlet corset and matching gauzy trousers that bloomed around his legs in the Moorish fashion, the young man _radiated_ sensuality.

Arthur had seen him before - but not like this. Nothing like this. His breath caught in his throat.

Before, this young man had always appeared to be awkwardly chaste. Shy and withdrawn, dressed in the simplest of clothes. Looking at him now, Arthur wondered if the change was for the better.

“Ah - that would be Merlin,” Nimueh answered, “I warn you, his price is a bit steeper than my other beauties.”

“His price is of no matter to me,” Uther said, casually waving the lovely dark-haired woman away. “We will retire in two hours; I expect him to be in our rooms and ready to receive us at that time.”

During this exchange, Merlin regarded Arthur with a wary expression. Arthur’s eyes drank in the sight of his perfect pale skin and pouting red lips - then, Nimueh grasped Merlin’s arm and steered the young man towards a dark hallway. Merlin suddenly jerked his chin over his shoulder and met the prince’s gaze with a molten promise.

Arthur shivered.

*~* Two hours later *~*

King Uther pushed himself away from the table and drained his cup before standing to address his knights. “We will retire now, enjoy the rest of your evening - you deserve it.”

The knights, many of whom already had willing bed-mates in their laps, cheered and clanked their tankards together when Uther and Arthur left the room.

“Father,” Arthur hesitated for a moment as they ascended the stairs, “Why _him_?”

Uther turned to look at his son. He stared long enough that Arthur felt the need to look away.

“Have you ever enjoyed the pleasure of another man, Arthur?”

Arthur frowned and muttered, “No.”

“Yet, I cannot help but notice your interest,” Uther said softly. “The lad - the one who otherwise dresses as a shepherd? You’ve noticed him before.”

The two men stood silently on the stair before Uther relented and said, “I would see you indulge this fantasy, Arthur.”

Startled, Arthur blurted, “But - why?” 

Uther shrugged, “To show our men that this proclivity,” the king gestured towards the top of the stair, “is not to be ashamed of. Not even for a king.” Uther resumed his hike leaving Arthur to flounder in his wake.

When they halted outside of the king’s rooms Uther turned to his son, “I will have his mouth; you may do what you please.” Uther lifted the door handle and added, “ _Whatever_ you please, Arthur - do not think I will judge your choices.”

“Thank you, father,” Arthur responded in the same tone. “Though, perhaps I do not know what it is that I desire.”

Uther regarded his son with a level gaze. “Then this night will be something of an education, I hope."

They disrobed and bathed in the dressing room, scrubbing away weeks of travel and rough camping. Arthur could have fallen asleep in the warm tub were it not for the spark of excitement stirring in his belly.

He palmed his cock in the bath and allowed his imagination to race. The man, Merlin, dark and sultry in his foreign garb, awaited them on the other side of that door. Arthur closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart as he imagined unlacing the corset -

“Are you ready?” His father’s cool inquiry roused Arthur from his musings.

“Yes, father.”

*~*

The bed chamber glowed gold in the candlelight. A golden counterpane on the large bed matched the golden tapestries and upholstery. Uther murmured his approval as Arthur drank in the sight of Merlin.

He stood at the foot of the bed, hands clasped before him and head bowed slightly. His body was tense and his bright-blue eyes flicked up to issue a challenge that his posture belied. He regarded both men through lowered lashes, sketching a demure smile upon his otherwise unreadable face.

Arthur drank Merlin in. His appearance, his stance, his expression - everything. He studied the whore that would be his lover by the end of the night. Merlin’s lower lip was red and bitten, as if in anxious thought.

The wine-red corset accentuated Merlin’s slim, pale chest. To Arthur’s mind it seemed both wrong and right at the same time. How could such a feminine piece of clothing appeal to him on a man’s form? Yet, he couldn’t deny that he found the tightly cinched corset attractive on the other man.

The corset was obviously new - Merlin’s underarms and waist sported reddened, chafed marks. Arthur suddenly longed to peel that offending piece of clothing away and kiss the damaged skin beneath. He wanted to shred the gauze harem pants that covered the young man’s legs and -

“What is your name, boy,” Uther asked softly, startling Arthur from his fantasy. The king approached the dark-haired man cautiously, as though expecting him to bolt from the room.

 _Merlin!_ , Arthur thought. Had his father not heard the mistress of this brothel earlier? Or had he not cared?

“Merlin, Sire,” the young man answered. He held himself rigid, chin down, when Uther’s hands came up to grasp his shoulders.

Uther’s fingers tightened in the young man’s flesh. “I would have you suck me, Merlin.”

The whore nodded his acquiescence and glanced up through his lashes to suggest, “If your Highness would take his ease in the chair...”

*~*Now*~*

“Highness?” Merlin asked gently when Arthur failed to answer his question, “What would like?”

Without thinking, Arthur lifted a hand to trace the top edge of Merlin’s corset with a fingertip. He felt Merlin tremble at the touch and saw him swallow nervously. “May I take this off?”

Merlin answered with a nod and allowed Arthur to turn him around so Arthur could see the lacing up his back. Arthur smoothed his hands gently down the length of the corset and once again, he felt Merlin shiver beneath his touch. 

The silky material was warm and slick; Arthur spread his palms out to encircle Merlin’s waist, leaning forward slightly to nose at the back of Merlin’s neck, memorizing his scent before drawing away again.

He heard Merlin’s breath catch as his fingers trailed lower, down to the ties knotted just above the small of his back. Arthur tugged the knot loose with a snap and made quick work of the laces. Dropping the shiny scarlet corset on the floor, he reached out to touch the marks left behind.

“Does it hurt?” he whispered, smoothing his thumb over a welt on Merlin’s shoulder-blade.

Merlin shook his head and Arthur let his fingers trail down to the waist of the man’s filmy hareem pants.

“May I take these off as well?” Arthur could see the round swell of Merlin’s back-side through the thin material.

“Of course, my Prince,” Merlin said softly, turning to face Arthur once more. His cheeks were flushed but his eyes remained calm and confident. Arthur’s gaze fell to the mouth that had so recently taken his father’s cock. He brushed a thumb across Merlin’s lower lip and felt a surge of lust when Merlin closed his eyes and sighed, swaying forward to catch Arthur’s thumb with his mouth and suckle it.

“Do you like doing that?” Arthur asked before he remembered that they weren’t alone and he should probably be doing something more … something like he would do with any of the women he and his father shared. He probably shouldn’t ask a whore if he liked sucking cock - and he certainly shouldn’t be acting as though he wondered if he might like it as well.

“Come with me,” Merlin coaxed, leading Arthur to the large bed. He climbed upon the down mattress and crawled to the center, his eyes burning for Arthur.

Arthur glanced at his father, before advancing towards Merlin and the bed.

“You won’t need those,” Merlin said, indicating Arthur’s trousers with a flick of his eyes.

Merlin was already propped against the pillows when Arthur halted next to the bed.

“I will need to prepare myself,” Merlin said as he let his legs fall open, revealing the smooth and shaved skin of his groin. He reached for the pot of salve and coated two fingers before stroking inside himself.

Arthur couldn’t look away. He couldn’t help staring at Merlin’s full cock and heavy balls. Couldn’t help focusing on the dusky pucker of muscle behind those bollocks. It looked so small and utterly unlike the intimate folds of a woman’s cunny.

Arthur watched Merlin’s fingers as they slid in and out of his body. With his legs splayed open and hips canted up - the entire vision should have felt obscene - but Arthur was utterly transfixed. He dipped his own fingers into the salve and reached forward automatically before recalling himself.

“May I?” Arthur’s voice cracked with tension.

“Please,” Merlin moaned, guiding Arthur’s fingers into place and holding on to his wrist as Arthur tentatively pushed into Merlin’s body.

It was tight. So tight and hot. Arthur marvelled at Merlin’s willingness to allow such a breach. He shoved away thoughts of any other man exploring the landscape inside Merlin. He imagined himself a lone cartographer, mapping Merlin’s pleasure with every touch and kiss.

“If you would - ah!” Merlin squirmed on the bed, tilting his hips up higher, “Curl your fingers up!” The whore had lost all semblance of propriety. “Nearly … almost …”

“Ah - that’s it,” Merlin gasped when Arthur’s fingers rubbed across a certain spot within the young man. Arthur barely had time to notice the difference in texture before Merlin’s arse clamped down. Panting and almost dizzy with the thought of that _pressure_ on his dick when he was _inside_ Merlin, Arthur remained motionless. He held himself perfectly still as Merlin rocked and writhed beneath his touch.

Oh, God. _Inside Merlin_ needed to happen soon.

“I want,” Arthur gasped, pulling his hand free of Merlin’s clutching heat. His eyes cast about, looking for the unguent Merlin had used earlier. “Where - ?”

Merlin was two thoughts ahead - already dipping his fingers into the pot of salve he’d stashed under a pillow. He gripped Arthur’s hip with one hand, drawing the other man close as he smeared and stroked the prince’s cock with the lubricant. “I know what you want,” the dark-haired youth panted, “Give it to me.” 

_Give it to me_

The phrase echoed in Arthur’s mind as he pressed forward into the slick squeeze of Merlin’s body. He forced his eyes open in order to watch Merlin’s face. The young man’s expression of relief - no, ecstasy! - served to fan the flames of Arthur’s lust.

Conscious of his father’s presence in the room, Arthur refrained from indulging in a sudden desire to want to suck love-bites all over Merlin’s pale skin. He rolled his hips into Merlin’s snug arse, biting his lower lip and forcing himself to simply _watch_ as Merlin came apart beneath him.

Legs splayed wide and sucking on his lower lip, Merlin squirmed and writhed on the bed as Arthur fucked into him slow and steady. Abruptly, Merlin released his hold on Arthur’s biceps to grip the edge of the headboard behind him, thus granting a little more leverage bear down on Arthur’s cock.

“Fuck,” Arthur hissed, amazed beyond coherent comprehension, “You love this.” He bent to bite gently at the tendon on Merlin’s neck.

“Love what?” Merlin countered breathlessly, “Getting teased? I don’t think so.” He clenched his body around Arthur’s cock; a gentle reminder.

Arthur shook his head, “That’s not it - not all of it, anyway.” He withdrew slowly, then pushed back into Merlin with a swift snap of his hips.

“Gods!” Merlin gasped, wincing and digging his heels into the prince’s back in order to propel him further into the clutching heat of his body.

“This feels good?” Arthur asked in wonder.

“Stop asking questions and just fuck me,” Merlin panted, releasing the headboard to dig his fingernails into Arthur’s shoulders.

Arthur obliged, hips snapping helplessly forward into Merlin’s intoxicating heat. His orgasm burst forth with blinding pleasure causing Arthur to seize up, rigid in ecstasy.

Merlin’s body rippled around Arthur’s cock, milking him with long, sucking seizures. Merlin himself lay with arms outflung, his narrow chest heaving with exhaustion. Arthur couldn’t help but trace the lines of perspiration dripping from Merlin’s collarbone towards one of his nipples.

He bent and licked the line of sweat back up to Merlin’s neck where he proceeded to nip and suckle. Arthur’s cock was beginning to stir once more and having the bounty of Merlin laid out, already impaled upon him, served only to inflame him.

“I could show you more,” Merlin murmured into Arthur’s neck as the prince leaned down to kiss his whore.

“There is so much pleasure to be had, my prince,” Merlin whispered again.


End file.
